


Every touch, every kiss

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: I wrote this after 2x06 aired.It's all the missing scenes that our imaginations were left to... I just decided to write down what mine came up with.Hope you enjoy :-)





	Every touch, every kiss

Every touch, every kiss

‘Ready to go?’ As Waverly watched Wynonna disappear down the corridor, the soft voice pulled her back into the room. Releasing a gentle sigh, she turned to face Nicole. Waverly’s furrowed brow was immediately met with one in return as the officer made her way around the front next. ‘You okay?’  
Waverly wasn’t sure, but there was so much affection coming from the beautiful hazel eyes gazing down at her, that she could feel her worries for her sister slipping silently away. ‘I will be,’ she smiled as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Nicole’s lips.  
Nicole wasn’t going to let that slide, ‘something’s wrong’. She took Waverly’s hands in her own. ‘You can tell me’.  
‘I know,’ Waverly glanced down the corridor then back at Nicole, hesitant to make eye contact. Her mind was swimming, or more drowning, in a sea of thoughts. It was overwhelming. ‘It just feels like it never stops y’know? Wynonna has only just blown…’ She swallowed. The memory of that vile creature inside her sent a chill through her body that reached every limb. ‘… that thing to smithereens, and now we have something else on our hands… or more, all over that nun’s hands’. She bowed her head despondently. She was feeling the weight of her sister’s secret for the first time.  
It hurt Nicole’s heart to see Waverly this way. ‘Hey…’ she whispered, stepping forward, pulling Waverly in close. ‘It’ll be okay’. She placed a tender kiss on Waverly’s head as she held her. ‘You’re not dating a shithead now, I’m here… ‘ her words were met with the giggle and smile she had intended. ‘I can say that now… as we are actually dating’.  
Her mind fleeting back to the conversation in Nicole’s car, Waverly nodded, ‘this is true’.  
‘Whatever comes, whatever shit rains down on us… we’ll be okay. We always are,’ delicately she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. ‘You proved how strong you are, with what you faced… and here you are… here we are.’  
Waverly raised an eyebrow playfully, ‘admit it… you were terrified’.  
‘So fucking terrified’, Nicole agreed with a laugh filled with relief, both for the memory that Waverly was okay and that she could admit how truly and utterly petrified she had been.  
A hushed laugh escaped Waverly’s lips as she placed her forehead against Nicole’s, ‘so was I’, she whispered. The couple allowed their touch to linger for a moment. It was a relief to have a moment of calm amongst all the disarray. Waverly snaked her hands up behind Nicole’s neck so she could feel the silky curls of her girlfriend’s hair fall between her fingers and closed her eyes to enjoy such a simple pleasure.  
‘Oh get a room already!’ Wynonna’s cry pierced the air. ‘At least in The Notebook they had the decency to get it on in the pouring rain on an empty pier… ‘ Laughing bashfully, Nicole and Waverly entwined their fingers and quickened their pace to make a speedy exit. ‘Next to a deserted lake… with no people!’

* * *

No sooner had the key turned in the door and the door had been opened, Waverly found herself in a tight embrace as Nicole placed breathy longing kisses on her lips. The motion sent her stumbling backwards until her back gently hit the wall behind her. Fervently, Waverly answered the heated kisses with her own gasping a little as she felt the officer press her hips in closer. Soft red curls fell between her fingers once again as the youngest Earp’s fingers traced Nicole’s slender neck, shoulders and chin.  
‘Do you think Wynonna come back anytime soon?’ Nicole asked between Waverly’s lips meeting her own.  
Waverly shook her head, ‘no… she’s preoccupied with… Dolls… stuff.’  
Nicole frowned, ‘Dolls stuff?’  
‘It’s complicated… there’s a thing… and there’s Doc… then there might be a date… a lot of things.’  
Nicole chuckled as her fingers traced Waverly’s collar bone, ‘a date? Wynonna Earp does dates?’  
‘Apparently… for coffee,’ she stopped mid thought. ‘Oh Wynonna, you better have tea…’  
‘Since when have you been in charge of what your sister drinks?’  
Instantly, Waverly realised she had said too much and slipped out of Nicole’s embrace, ‘I’m going to lock the door… you know just in case’. Amused – and a little puzzled – Nicole watched as Waverly secured the door. Sometimes she would do anything to find out what went on in the brilliant mind of the youngest Earp. She barely had time to contemplate that thought before Waverly had grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her up the stairs.

* * *  
As they fell onto the bed, Waverly moaned softly as the full weight of Nicole’s body pressed down on her; stomach against stomach, thigh against thigh, breast against breast, it was wonderful. With one hand, the officer’s fingers fumbled with her belt and in a few short moments it had landed with a soft thud on the floor. Placing her body down once again, Nicole could now feel more of Waverly beneath her. Hips against hips. Tender and perfect.  
Their lips continued to meet, firmly and with purpose as hands roamed bodies still clothed. Neither was in any rush. The door was locked; the moment was theirs. Knowing that the Waverly she had shared previous times with really had been hers allowed her mind to be complete clear. Clear to focus on deep, brown eyes, long flowing hair and beautiful lips so delicious to kiss. Invitingly, Waverly traced her tongue against Nicole’s lips waiting to be met. Nicole reciprocated allowing the hungry touch to linger and build.  
Excited by the new connection, Waverly tugged Nicole’s police top out of the officer’s pants. Understanding the request, Nicole sat up allowing Waverly to come with her. In one swift motion, Waverly pulled the top over her girlfriend’s head and immediately resumed placing kisses on the indulgent, red lips that reappeared from beneath it.  
Their breath was heavier now as Waverly’s hands explored the newly revealed skin. Her kisses moved from Nicole’s lips as they traced her jaw line and the slight curves of the officer’s neck. Closing her eyes, Nicole leaned back to enjoy the new attention. Waverly’s journey was slow and loving; one of adoration. Once she had returned back to Nicole’s lips, she pulled away for a moment.  
‘I remember all of it,’ she whispered. ‘These lips…’ she ran a finger over them. ‘These cheeks’. Kneeling up, Waverly placed a kiss on each. ‘This neck’. Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest as Waverly’s fingers made a path down either side of her neck to the edge of her bra. ‘And… well…’  
Their eyes met with uneasily restrained desire. ‘Well what?’ Nicole said suggestively.  
Waverly couldn’t help but smile broadly at the thought. Nicole knew no words were needed. Finding the hem of Waverly’s shirt she pulled it up over Waverly’s head and tossed it aside. Their lips met again with eager, aching kisses, their breath and bodies mingling as the younger eased the other slowly back down onto the bed. Nicole’s body sunk contentedly into covers as she welcomed Waverly’s body on top of hers. Her hands traced circles on Waverly’s back, lingering on Waverly’s hips, taking in her shape. Sighing at the touch, Waverly gestured Nicole’s hands towards her bra clasp. It was unhooked in seconds; the lace falling away from Waverly’s curves. Nicole allowed herself a few moments to gaze before her lips met the newly exposed skin. Arching her back, Waverly pushed herself into Nicole’s touch.

For just a few passing moments, her mind flashed back to the other times: their first, Nicole so delicate, so caring, so thoughtful; their second, more relaxed, familiar but still so new and the third, after Waverly had finally been freed from her possessor, full of relief and almost desperation to truly believe it. One feeling was familiar throughout all of them… it was more than lust… more than physical… it transcended all feelings and desire she have ever known.

Her legs buckled slightly, pulling her back into Nicole’s embrace, as the older woman traced her tongue over Waverly’s breasts. Sultry circles. Heightening sensitivity. Waverly’s pleasured moans encouraged Nicole to continue while simultaneously laying Waverly back onto the welcoming duvet. Her kisses moved to Waverly’s stomach as her hands moved to the areas her lips had just been. It felt like hours as Nicole ran her tongue around Waverly’s belly-button and abs, each defined just enough - perfectly.  
The desire was building in Waverly now; she could feel the warmth and need rising within her. ‘I remember how you do this to me,’ she gasped. ‘Every time’. With a satisfied smile, the officer hooked her fingers into the waist band of Waverly’s skirt and deliberately began to pull it down over slim, quivering legs. Once the skirt was removed, Nicole lightly ran a hand up either leg as she slid her body down between them. Their lips reunited, passionate yet adoring.  
‘Do you remember what you like me to do?’ Nicole exhaled as she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. Neither heard them hit the floor as their eyes locked on each other.  
The memory alone had Waverly trembling, ‘yes…’ she sat up to unclasp Nicole’s bra and peel it away from her body before laying back down pulling Nicole in. Skin on skin. It was the best memory. The closeness, the suppleness, the throbbing beneath. They remained here for a few moments, lips lingering, tongues dancing, hands roaming. It was exquisite.  
Then effortlessly Nicole let her thigh drift in between Waverly’s thighs, pressing down. The sudden touch caused Waverly to take a sharp intake of breath, but the sigh that followed assured Nicole that her action was welcomed. Their lips parted as the sensations began to flow between them. Nicole’s rhythm against Waverly was temperate but enough – reflected in the younger girl’s moaning as one hand gripped Nicole’s shoulder and the other buried itself in the sheets underneath her.  
If this had been enough for Nicole to take Waverly to completion she would be compliant but fortunately for her own desires, it was not. Well aware of this fact, Nicole untangled herself from their embrace, placing purposeful kisses down Waverly’s neck, over her chest, along her abdomen to the edge of black lace.  
‘Can I?’ Nicole asked seductively.  
With an amazed smile, Waverly sat up so her face could meet Nicole’s, ‘I remember that you always ask’. She stroked Nicole’s face fondly, tracing her features. Then made sure their eyes met and held. ‘You don’t need to’.  
A little embarrassed Nicole diverted her eyes, ‘I know… I just…’  
‘It’s okay…’ Placing a finger under Nicole’s chin, Waverly brought their gaze back together. ‘I love that you ask’. She kissed through devoted smiles. ‘With you… it’ll always be yes’.  
Waverly took Nicole’s hands and guided them down to the edge of the black lace where Nicole had hesitated. This time she did not hold back. Gazing down at the beauty beneath her, Nicole slipped them off and returned to the spot placing kisses up the inside of each leg as she went. Waverly was ready, she remembered how this felt and she yearned to feel it again.  
Nicole’s hands fondled Waverly’s breasts as her tongue drew circles in a new location, a location which caused Waverly to inhale and sigh heavily, slowly increasing to panting as the pleasure rose within her. It always astounded Waverly how such a simple yet deliberate touch could create such electricity to course through her. The trembling deepened as Nicole introduced fingers. Fingers which dipped and stroked expertly to intensify the sensations. As Nicole’s fingers worked, Waverly’s gripped the covers trying to stay with her. For Nicole, there was nothing better than this. Nothing better than making Waverly feel this way.  
As Waverly steadily came closer, her body writhed with less control. Nicole moved with her, gripping Waverly’s hips to follow every arch of her back. She could feel the quaking building against her tongue and fingers, knowing she had the right place, the right movement. She didn’t want this to end, but she also ached to bring Waverly to the ultimate pleasure.  
‘Oh my god’, the cry came and Waverly transcended. Nicole rode it out with her moving her face up to meet Waverly’s, placing their foreheads delicately together. Her fingers remained as Waverly’s body shook and released then slowly came back down. As Waverly’s body shuddered the last few times, Nicole brought both hands up to cup Waverly’s face and watch her adoringly. It was a few moments before Waverly could gather herself and open her eyes to look up into Nicole’s.  
‘You’re so beautiful,’ Nicole smiled placing a tender kiss on Waverly’s lips. Waverly leaned up into it but pulled away as something wet hit her check.  
‘What’s wrong?’ she asked as she realised it was a tear.  
Embarrassed, Nicole shook her head and buried her face in Waverly’s neck, ‘nothing’s wrong… I’m just so glad you’re my Waverly again…’ she returned to meet Waverly’s eyes. ‘All my Waverly’. Waverly went to speak, but Nicole guessed her words. ‘I know you said that it was you… when we… and I do believe you. I do. But it was still a part of you... inside you… I’m just so glad…’ she traced a finger down Waverly’s body as she spoke, ‘that this body is all my Waverly again.’  
‘It is’. Waverly agreed as she kissed her softly. ‘All yours.’

* * *

‘Wow,’ Nicole gasped. ‘You certainly remember how to do that.’ Grinning, Waverly kissed her way back up Nicole’s body until their lips met again. As Waverly lay her body down on top of Nicole’s she could feel the officer’s chest rise and fall as she panted out the ecstasy which had surged through every part of her.  
‘I love making you do that,’ Waverly said as she closed her eyes to sound of Nicole’s quickened heartbeat. ‘With others, it wasn’t important, it didn’t matter… but with you… it’s everything’. She raised her head to lose herself in Nicole’s eyes again. ‘It helped me fight it’.  
‘Miskin?’  
Waverly nodded, then paused as she cleared her throat, ‘it wanted to take you.’  
‘Me?’  
‘At the homecoming, when I…’ she frowned, the memory wasn’t quite there. She remembered Nicole’s fury and Tucker’s sly, sleazy face leering at her, but not the events moments before.  
‘You kissed me,’ Nicole told her. Her voice broke slightly as she also cringed at the memory. Although hers was very clear.  
Waverly almost recoiled, ‘in public?’  
Nicole swallowed, ‘yep… pretty much jumped my bones.’  
Although appreciating the humour, Waverly was still horrified, ‘I’m so sorry.’  
‘Hey,’ the smile which greeted Waverly’s dismayed expression was forgiving and warm. ‘It wasn’t you. I’m more disappointed in myself that I didn’t pick up that something was wrong then. I should have known that you would never disrespect my position like that.’  
‘Oh I definitely wouldn’t,’ Waverly agreed adorably. ‘Officer Haught on duty is… unfortunately… Officer Haught off limits. Sometimes that was harder to fight off than Miskin.’ She noticed Nicole’s chuckle was stifled. ‘It’s okay… we still didn’t know each other that well then, we’ve still got so much to figure out…’ Waverly playfully walked her fingers over Nicole’s chest. ‘… which I for one, am really looking forward to’.  
‘Me too’. They kissed, an enduring touch that was just as sweet as those that had preceded it. ‘I’m going to take a shower’. Waverly let out a little childish groan at the thought of Nicole leaving their bed and her arms. ‘You could join me.’  
Waverly grinned, ‘it’s okay… if we try everything at once… we won’t have anything new to try next time’.  
‘You don’t want to get your hair wet do you?’ Nicole laughed, gently kissing Waverly’s forehead and slipping out of bed.  
‘I really don’t!… do you have any idea how long it takes to dry hair this long?’  
‘Well, one day… I want to see it wet with the rest of you.’  
Nicole winked and went to turn away, ‘woah woah wait…’ Waverly called after her. Nicole turned, the morning light drifting through the lace curtains in the window warming her skin and causing her to glow.  
‘What?’  
Waverly just stared. Her eyes followed every curve, every perfection; from the sensual curls in her auburn hair to every bend and line of her hips and legs. Before Nicole, she had never truly noticed women, their bodies, their shape, their delicate beauty. Now, she didn’t know if she was now open to all women, but as this one stood in front of her bathed in morning sunlight, Waverly couldn’t imagine anything or anyone more beautiful.  
‘Nothing,’ she giggled audaciously.  
Rolling her eyes, Nicole leaned in for another kiss, ‘won’t be long’.

* * *

Splintering wood ripped through the quiet of the house. The tranquillity ruptured, Nicole opened her eyes. Her eyes met the wooden floor of the bathroom and as she shivered she realised she was wet and freezing. Pressing her hands down onto the floor, she tried to push herself to her feet but her body fought back. It was like she was wearing a suit of lead and all the energy had been sucked out of her. Using the sink as leverage, Nicole struggled her way up until she was standing staring at herself naked in the mirror.  
‘What the hell?’ Her head was throbbing and every part of her wanted to lie down again.  
Before she had a moment to contemplate events, the bathroom door was flung open into the room followed by the tall, stocky figure of dolls. Instinctively, Nicole heard herself scream as she threw her arms across her body in a feeble attempt to preserve her dignity.  
‘Officer Haught,’ Dolls swallowed, just as embarrassed. ‘Excuse me’.  
‘Don’t look at me,’ Nicole ordered turning away, hoping that Dolls would do the same. He obeyed immediately taking himself out of the room, shaking the memory of his once deputised Black Badge agent completely bare from his mind as he went downstairs.  
Seizing the hand towel from the rain, Nicole covered as much as she good as she slunk down the hall and peered into Waverly’s room. The sight of the back of a woman with curly dark hair told her the coast was not clear.  
Pressing her back against the wall and strategically holding the towel, Nicole leaned into the doorway, just enough so she could be seen from the bed, ‘er… uhem… Waverly.’  
‘Nicole?’ Waverly leant forward to see past her sister as the older Earp turned.  
Amused, Wynonna raised an eyebrow, ‘hi Nicole’.  
‘Hi,’ the friendly sentiment could hardly be returned as Nicole knew Wynonna was, probably playfully, mocking her. Nicole adjusted the towel as she could feel it slipping. ‘Bit of a situation here Waves. Think you could help me out?’  
‘Situation?’ Waverly frowned. Nicole gestured downwards with her eyes. ‘Ohhhh… a naked situation’.  
‘Little bit yeah… think you could help me out?’  
‘Please don’t,’ Wynonna said under her breath in Waverly’s direction. She was enjoying this comedic show far too much.  
‘Wynonna!’ She had the sense that her overprotective sister was trying to gain every opportunity she could to get one over on her girlfriend. This would not be one of them. Hurriedly, Waverly darted around the bedroom collecting Nicole’s clothes in her arms. As she did this, she suddenly became very aware of how relieved she was that she had decided to slip into some clothes before falling asleep, especially after a certain cheerleading incident. She checked she had everything, before offloading the bundle into a grateful officer’s arms.  
‘Thank you’. Nicole couldn’t turn away quickly enough to return to the bathroom to redress.  
Spinning round, Waverly shot a very unimpressed look at her sister, ‘you are in no position to judge anyone right now,’ she stated gesturing to the heir’s bulging stomach.  
‘I know,’ Wynonna said grumpily as she slumped down on the bed. ‘Just point me in the direction of the person… or thing responsible for this latest arseholery, because trust me… momma’s pissed.’  
In her haste to get dressed, Nicole had returned downstairs not entirely decent. Something which was pointed out every quickly by Dolls, who just seemed to be lurking in every corner that Nicole did not want him too. Quickly, Nicole fumbled with the last of her pant buttons wanting to move on very swiftly to the latest problem at hand.

* * *

Blinking repeatedly, Nicole tried to process what she had just seen upon returning to the house to get her gloves. Admittedly, her thoughts on Wynonna had fallen below favourable recently, but this was something that had clearly shaken the oldest remaining Earp girl. There had been fear in Wynonna’s eyes when Nicole looked into them. The once tough girl, full of attitude was suddenly very vulnerable.  
‘Nicole…’ broken from her thoughts the officer looked up to see Waverly trudging through the snow over to her. ‘You okay?’  
Shaking herself, Nicole snapped her head back into action, back into what she needed to do now, ‘I’m fine… feeling this sleeping spell big time…’ She felt soft hands on her face again. Looking down her eyes met the dark brown ones she longed to stay in.  
‘You be careful okay… don’t fall asleep in any places I can’t find you,’ Waverly ordered gently. Nicole smiled as she slipped her arms around Waverly’s waist. ‘I want to make more memories with you. I want to continue to remember… every touch,’ Waverly traced her fingers tenderly across Nicole’s jawline. Nicole closed her eyes at the slight pleasurable tickle. ‘Every kiss.’ With her eyes still closed, Nicole felt Waverly press their lips together and a little tongue meet her own, delicately, lovingly. The sound of Doc’s car horn interrupted them. Waverly knew she had to go, but not without one last quick kiss, then she was running through the snow to where her counterparts waited.  
‘Every touch… every kiss’. Nicole breathed. She was definitely up for that.


End file.
